The Silent Hill Effect
by Tony Branston
Summary: Depository for any bizarre Silent Hill crossover I come up with. If updated, it probably means it's getting stupider.


_**Best case scenario, this becomes a collection of cracktastic crossover oneshots. If I get back into writing again.**_

_**I acknowledge not owning Silent Hill, but to keep some of this a surprise, I'll just say that all other characters belong to their respective owners.**_

* * *

It was dark in the halls of Brookhaven Hospital, but that was no problem to Pyramid Head. He was one with the town of Silent Hill - it had created him, and kept him ready at all times to bring dread to the hearts of those driven there.

And yet, it was strange - it had been a very long time since he had emerged like this. Silent Hill had a natural ability to create whatever nightmare was needed to break the spirits of its inhabitants. Even Pyramid Head's own executioner motif could be put into infinite variations.

So why was he appearing in this old form? It screamed of desperation - as if Silent Hill was hastily bringing forth anything it had in reserve to match this foe.

And soon enough, Pyramid Head saw why.

It was the man in the biker jacket; that beady-eyed blank-faced brunette bastard who had seemingly already been eliminated. In his memories of his various incarnations, Pyramid Head remembered seeing this man off at Rosewater Park.

He was surrounded by the bodies of the dead - a multitude of humanoids all apparently gunned down. The man greeted his new adversary with no words - only a burst of handgun fire to his helmet before retrieving an AK-styled automatic rifle slung on his back and blasting wildly.

Pyramid Head, of course, proceeded forward in his usual slow walk, a spear in hand.

And before the man seemed to realize what had happened, the spear was embedded in his chest.

The man had indeed stopped all activity, but he still was fully lucid, and the only other reaction he seemed to have had to his injury was a mild grunt. Within seconds he had reached into his jacket and retrieved some sort of compact automatic that was shooting at point-blank range under the tip of his helmet.

Of course, the only effect this had was to infuriate the monster. Pyramid Head promptly pulled out the spear, and made an even more powerful strike, fully impaling the man through the torso. Instincts of the town kicked in and, for good measure, he threw the man into Lake Toluca.

Apparently, his controllers had the right idea - the man in the jacket sank like a stone.

But those controllers were now offering no explanation of why he was here again, apparently alive and well, or why this man thought he could take on Silent Hill's most dreaded with only a baseball bat.

Indeed, he started up immediately. Unafraid of the Great Knife in the monster's grasp, this bizarre man proceeded to bash at his helmet, running to another angle every time Pyramid Head came close to landing a hit on him.

And quickly Pyramid Head's anger reached a boiling point; this man was actually enjoying it. The monster saw in his mind the insufferable smirk coming onto his face as he began denting the helmet. Information was slowly being fed to him that any damage the man caused in Silent Hill was perceived as being rewarded, but it went completely over the monster's head.

Finally, the opportunity arose; the bat had gotten stuck on a sharp edge, and the man was standing mostly still while attempting to pull it off.

He never saw it coming as the blunt end of the great knife smashed into his stomach and knocked him down the hall.

Through a rusted elevator door.

With what looked like his last ounce of strength, the man managed to slap the controls hard enough to send him off to another floor. Pyramid Head barely got to see the grim, exhausted look on his face before he slipped out of his range.

At first, the monster thought nothing of it. Slowly, he made his way down the hospital's stairwell, already anticipating the satisfaction of strangling the remaining life out of this psychopath.

But somehow, the sounds emanating from the second floor seemed…wrong. He was familiar with it, yes, but he had never heard it in this setting, or from this perceived distance.

It was the exhausted screeching of another monster, not necessarily out of pain, but out of an overload of sensation. More importantly, it was a sound he, and he alone, was used to controlling…from those lovely creatures who turned to him and him alone for the privilege of experiencing something other than pain.

As Pyramid Head began tracking the sound towards the women's locker room, the feelings that passed for his emotions were scrambling to offer their assessments of the acts that seemed increasingly plausible. Jealousy had trouble making headway; individually, the nurses weren't anything special. Disgust made even less progress, and in fact piqued his sense of irony. Most confusing of all, his controllers were not trying to enforce the hatred that drove him most of the time.

It was as if Pyramid Head was supposed to simply find nothing unexpected in the sight of his enemy poised behind one of the disfigured nurses who were supposed to be killing him, rocking her about with a look of horrifying, if somewhat expected, glee.

It was plausible enough for this guy to make it down if he was loaded on painkillers - and the bed thrown against the door was definitely light enough to be carried by someone with little to no strength left - but why was he working in full vigor now?

How was this man able to rebuild himself through meaningless sex?

There was nothing more to be shown from this man; he had to die immediately.

With a flick from the tip of his blade, Pyramid Head tossed the makeshift barricade across the room, slamming the man and his treacherous lover into a pile of junk by the back wall.

The man's retrieval of a shotgun from the mess surrounding him did not worry Pyramid Head at first; he was an immortal, and the only effects the 000-buckshot were knocking him back a few inches.

The one thing the demon did not count on, however, was the volume of fire. Almost every second, the man got off a limited spread directly into his stomach, seemingly without any need to reload. In under a minute, Pyramid Head was pinned to the wall.

And the man casually walked away, pausing only to fire one last point-blank blast at the monster's helmet before leaving for his next destination.

Shattered by the percussions against his head, it took Pyramid Head's perceptions a while to come back. At first, he was lead to the broken window of the locker room, with the nurse supplementing his returning strength, and he was given a vision of the night sky.

Three bright stars pierced the fog of Silent Hill's night sky, flickering out of existence moments before a giant flyer streaked through the air.

His controllers delivered a final message: _Head north - the enemy will be at the police station shortly, and he will not have most of his firepower. This is your best chance._

And for once, Pyramid Head has a response. _If, when I find him, you don't tell me he's one of ours, there will be hell to pay._


End file.
